


Smooth

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Personal Grooming, Promised sex, Public Arousal, Public Orgasm, Public Sex, Secret Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Swallowing, Trust, Undiscovered Kink, body praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil discover a new mutual kink; Phil shaves Dan and neither man can stop thinking about it, even in public.





	Smooth

"Hold still, Baby." Phil held the wickedly-sharp blade firmly between his fingertips, pulling the skin taut with his left. "Relax. You trust me, don't you?"

Dan met his eyes and nodded. He wasn't squirming because he was nervous; he was quivering with anticipation. He was so turned on by their little experiment that he couldn't even remember how they got here.

"Breathe." Phil swiped the razor against his skin, the sharp blade taking the hair at the very edge of the follicle, leaving behind only smooth, baby-soft skin. The oil acted as both a lubricant for the blade and as an incredible moisturizer for his now-hairless skin.

"Fuck." Dan's eyes widened as he watched Phil wipe the blade across the black hand towel in his lap. The cool air hit him, and he was surprised at the feeling. His cock had grown at the sight of Phil lining up the razor's edge, and it was becoming harder and thicker with each passing moment.

"Jesus, Dan." Phil bit his lower lip as he moved his fingertips over the freshly-shaven skin of Dan's groin. "So smooth and so goddamn sexy."

Dan sighed at the feeling of Phil's fingertips on him. This particular area of his body was sensitive to begin with, and now his boyfriend was shaving it.

Dan lay on the bed, completely nude, and spread out like a starfish. Phil sat between his open thighs with a towel, two blades, and a bottle of body oil.

  
Dan had just taken a lovely soak in the tub, having enjoyed the skin-softening essential oils of his favorite Lush bath bomb. The fluffy gray bath towel lay open under his body, and his skin still held on to the sexy sandalwood and lavender-scented bath water.

Phil moaned lightly as he glided the blade along the tender skin parallel to Dan's hipbone, removing another strip of dark, brown, hair. Phil immediately reached down to touch the smooth, pale, hairless skin that he left behind.

"Oh my God, Dan." Phil sighed and leaned forward to press his lips to the bare skin, Dan's hardening cock hanging only centimeters from his face. He ignored his boyfriend's erection at first, exhaling deeply over the shaved area receiving his kisses.

Dan moaned and trembled with delight.

"Phil, that is so fucking hot." He lifted his head just enough to look down to see the top of Phil's head brushing against his freely-bobbing, now-leaking cock. He could feel the soft kisses and gentle touches, both driving him mad with pleasure. Phil lingered, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his skin.

Dan caught sight of Phil rubbing his own hard cock against the sheets.

"Jesus, Phil." Dan rolled his eyes and flopped back against the pillow. "Could you be any goddamn sexier?"

Dan felt like whining. Phil already told him that there was not enough time for sex before the film. He didn't expect this little shaving ritual to turn him on like this. Clearly, Phil didn't expect it either.

"You have to feel this, Dan; here, give me your hand." Phil kissed Dan's trembling fingertips and guided them down to the shaved area just to the left of his leaking cock. "Damn, Baby, you’re ... so smooth."

Dan had to admit that it felt like a dream. It reminded him of the time that he had his legs waxed for a lark. What would it feel like when Phil was finished with him? Christ. What would  _Phil_  feel like shaved?

"God." Dan smiled. "That is amazing."

Phil nodded in agreement, pressing another gentle, sensual kisses to Dan's hipbone. Dan moaned from the back of his throat.

 Phil pulled up slowly and adjusted the persistent bulge in his pants. Dan could see a wet spot forming near his waistband.

Again, Phil drew the razor blade across Dan, lifting the hair without pause. He wiped the blade, repositioned it, pulled the skin tautly, and shaved him clean. The oil worked better than any shaving cream that Phil ever used. He massaged it back into Dan's skin with his palms, sensually stroking his baby-soft groin.

Phil did not think that it was possible for his boyfriend to look more beautiful, though this experience had proven him wrong. Without the distraction of hair, Dan's already long, thick, cock appeared even larger, and even smoother than before. The pale skin of his base contrasted nicely with the darkening, blood-engorged shaft of his cock.

"Damn." Phil shook his head and pressed his lips together. "I can't believe how much this is turning me on, Dan. You look so mmm ... you feel so ... _incredible_." Phil salivated, swallowing thickly as he ran his palms over Dan's hairless thighs.

"Yeah? It feels incredible too. Thanks, Babe." Dan had raised his arms, clasping his fingers together and cradling his head. Phil could see his armpits; how he loved the soft, feathery hair there and the way it gathered his scent, holding it close to his body. Phil thought it was funny how he could be turned on both by the presence of hair and by the lack of it.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? God." Phil rolled his eyes and popped the tip of his index finger in his mouth in a feeble attempt to satisfy the insatiable urge to shove Dan's bare cock down his throat.

Normally Phil would not allow anything to keep him from making love to Dan. Today, however, they had pre-purchased cinema tickets, and it was about time that they picked up the tube or ordered a car. There would not be time for Phil to stretch him and fuck him, at least not the way he wanted to.

He looked at Dan, all spread out and shaved. There  _was_  time for a blowjob. Phil was going to make it quick, and he didn't even care that there wouldn't be time for reciprocity. He needed Dan's perfect cock in his mouth.

Dan's eyes were closed, and he was feeling his own shaven skin, lashes fluttering and lips parting as he discovered his increased sensitivity. "Ahhhhh, God."

Phil smirked as he lifted the tools from his lap and set them on the bedside table. He climbed onto the bed, right between Dan's long legs and buried his face in his completely hairless groin.

Dan's eyes opened and he gasped at the feeling of Phil's hot breath on him. "Jesus, Babe ... what are you doing?" He looked pleasantly surprised, and honestly relieved; he was  _aching_  for Phil. This entire experiment had proven several things, the most obvious, of course, that shaving and being shaved was a shared and previously undiscovered kink.

"We really ought to be leaving ..." Phil mumbled into Dan's thigh. "... but Jesus fuck ... I need your cock in my mouth ... _please_."

Dan arched his back and groaned at Phil's request. He loved oral sex, both giving it and receiving it. Phil was especially skilled with his mouth, and he knew exactly how to work his boyfriend. He could have him coming in minutes.

"Fuck. Yes please." He furrowed his brow and pulled his lower lip into his mouth. He hissed when Phil bucked into the mattress and started to lick his fresh skin.

Phil licked stripes over Dan, repeating the pattern in which he had just shaved him. He pushed his thighs apart with his broad shoulders and cupped Dan's ass in his hands, keeping him open.

"Oh my GOD." Dan grabbed fistfuls of Phil's dark hair and thrust upward in little circles of his hips. Phil hadn't even touched him yet, and he felt like he could burst without warning. His cock ached, and it curved upward against his belly, leaking clear, slippery fluid at its shapely head.

Phil lifted his head briefly, just long enough to tell Dan what he had in mind for later. "I'm going to suck you here just like I suck your neck Baby, and I'm going to mark you all around your pretty cock."

Dan had no opportunity to react to his boyfriend's promise, for Phil had immediately plunged downward and taken him in his entirety.

"Fucking hell!" Dan shouted. Phil moaned around him and twisted his head to provide a deeper pocket in his throat. Dan cried out in a rasped voice, fighting to keep his hips still.

Phil was on his knees now, prying Dan's thighs apart with his hands. He pushed into his flesh with his fingertips, certainly roughly enough to leave tiny, hands circular bruises.

"Yes Phil, Christ!" Dan loved the way he held him in place as he covered him with his hot mouth.

Phil was painfully hard in his pants. Kneeling on his knees gave him more control, though it took away the opportunity to grind down against the mattress. It didn't seem to matter - Phil believed that he could come untouched just by sucking on Dan, his beautiful Dan.

He plunged deeper with each downward stroke, his nose meeting the shaven base again and again. It felt so good to take him this way. Dan smelled good, he felt good, and he tasted good.

"Phil, I want you ..." Dan started to whine. It was so hard to feel this good without wanting Phil's cock too.

As badly as Phil wanted to fuck him right now, there wasn't time. He shook his head lightly and increased his speed and his suction. Saliva rolled from the stretched corners of his mouth, lubricating Dan's rock-hard length.

"Fuck, I am gonna come ... you feel so goddamn good." Dan gulped and fisted the towel. Phil hummed and lifted his eyes to see Dan's face.

 Phil was thrusting into the hot space between them as he sucked and swallowed around him. His boyfriend didn't realize that he was about to come in his pants.

Dan's cock felt so good in his mouth. He licked and lapped at the thick, pulsating vein that ran up its center. Soft, unblemished skin wrapped tightly around his thick length, and it felt like velvet against the inside of Phil's lips. His plump tip, flared and darkening, rubbed deliciously inside his throat, and finally, it released prolonged spurts of hot liquid as he came over Phil's lips.

"Holy hell!" Dan squeezed his eyes shut until they crinkled at the corners. He panted, his cock still convulsing in Phil's curved hand.

Phil opened his mouth and licked his glazed lips, pulling Dan's liquid inside of him. He tasted so good, and Phil immediately wanted more. He continued to pull upward on Dan until he begged him to stop. "Too much, Babe ... I'm good." Dan released the fistfuls of terrycloth and sighed deeply. "Jesus Christ, Phil."

Phil leaned back on his heels and admired Dan. "My God, Dan." His lips were swollen and pink, and his voice was most definitely hoarse. "That was ... perfect."

Dan worked himself up to his elbows and looked at Phil with his tousled hair and pink cheeks.

"Wait, did you just? Oh my God, Phil." Dan's eyes immediately went to the large wet spot on his jeans. He gasped.

"Yeah, I sort of did." Phil grinned stupidly and pat Dan's ankle.

Dan couldn't believe it. Phil had not come in his pants since they first got together. Even then, there had been  _some_  physical stimulation. Dan had kissed him and sucked on his neck and nipples. Today, all he did was shave Dan and-

Dan smiled.

"Put your pants on, Baby. We have a date in 20 minutes, and I need to change."

* * *

Dan noticed that Phil was even more affectionate than usual in the cab on their way to the cinema.

Phil had given Dan an unbelievable orgasm, and he had come as well, though the desire for more was already building. Just as one wave faded, a new one began. Phil couldn't stop thinking about what Dan felt like under his trousers.

Dan liked the way that his clothes felt against his bare skin. The soft cotton material of his Calvins brushed him and tickled him. He was extremely sensitive to temperature as well. He thought about Phil's hot mouth around him, the feeling of his cool hands cupping his balls and hugging his base.

"How long is the film, Phil?" Dan blinked, but his eyes were completely fixated on his own lap.

"Two hour and forty-one minutes, Love." Phil sounded slightly disappointed that they would be unable to touch each other for so long, or  _would_   _they_?

Dan raised his eyebrows and pouted cutely. "Seriously?"

Phil walked his fingers across his lap and into Dan's palm. He interlaced their fingers and sighed. "Seriously."

The memory of Phil running that blade over his skin and removing every single hair from his navel to his upper thighs had Dan squirming in his seat. He wanted to shave Phil now; the thought of their soft, hairless cocks rubbing together had him swallowing audibly.

"Are you alright?" Phil looked his way and gently squeezed their hands together.

Dan considered shaking his head, because no, he was not okay. He wanted to go back home and get completely naked with Phil and-

"Baby?" Phil giggled. Dan scrunched up his nose and curled his upper lip.

"Fine." Dan smiled insincerely and spoke through gritted teeth. Phil laughed and sympathized.

"Yeah, same." Phil looked Dan up and down with lustful eyes. "You know Dan, we may be the only ones in the theater again." Phil winked.

Dan didn't know if they would be so lucky. And if they were the only ones in the theater, was Phil suggesting that he sit in his lap?'

There was a time, back in 2010, in which they experienced a streak of hitting the cinema at off times. They had successfully given each other oral sex, Phil once fingered Dan to orgasm, and on one very brave occasion, Dan rode Phil in his seat. It started with little touches, hand holding, arm rubbing, kissing, and then Phil started in on Dan's neck. Forty-five minutes into the film, Phil asked Dan to "sit" in his lap. It was one of their most unforgettable sexual experiences.

Dan hoped that he would enjoy the film and keep his mind occupied with something other than Phil, at least until they could be together properly at home.

The whole shaving thing was honestly so sexy. Dan never expected it to turn him on so much, and he certainly never expected Phil to come in his pants.

Having been together for nine years, they tried many things in bed, like experimenting with fan-fiction scenarios and role playing. They would dress up in everything from football jerseys to babydoll-style lingerie. There were many toys and props in their closet, leaving little to the imagination. Interestingly enough, they had overlooked the natural goldmine of personal grooming.

Phil always liked that Dan was smooth and practically hairless. He often complimented his body, ravishing him with kisses and strokes. "You are so goddamn beautiful, Dan," he would say.

It was when Dan made a video about waxing that Phil started to think about the erotism of shaving. It wasn't just about the end result; it was about the slow and sensual process. Dan loved to be pampered, and Phil loved to pamper.

As suspected, the theater was quiet on a weekday afternoon. Most people were in class or working. They had specifically chosen this time of day for the peace, quiet, and anonymity it afforded.

They were paying for their usual cinema fare when Dan noticed that they were two of less than twenty people total. He tried not to get his hopes up that they would be alone.

Dan was right not to count to count on complete privacy. There was another man about halfway back, and a male/female couple openly flirting in the very back. He gave Phil a sideways look before walking over to the opposite side of the theater. They were still tucked away, so long as no one else took a seat in their area.

Their hands brushed as they sat down, and Phil felt a shiver of excitement. Once the lights went all the way down, he would be able to snuggle Dan closely. For now, they sat side by side, their heads tipped closely together to speak quietly.

"I can't stop thinking about it, Dan." Phil whispered and bit his lip. His pupils were widely dilated, both with the dim lighting and affection.

Dan blushed. He couldn't stop thinking about it either. "Really?"

"God, yes, I can't wait to get you home." Phil slid his hand along Dan's thigh.

Dan felt goosebumps rise under the long sleeves of his Sexual Fantasies shirt. "Mmmm, I want your hands on me again, Philly."

Phil raised his eyebrows and lifted his chin in that subtle, sexy way that he had. Dan's blush deepened, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

They made it through the previews, though Phil seized the silence between them to tell Dan exactly what he wanted to do to him when they got home. Dan stared straight ahead, unblinkingly, when Phil told him that he wanted to kiss every square inch of his body.

"I want to slip my hand down inside your pants and stroke you." Phil licked his lips and grinned. His voice was low and soft. "Silky Baby."

Dan actually shivered. He pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. "Damn Phil, stop. You're getting me hard." He shifted closer to Phil, lifting his hips into the air.

"Am I?" Phil narrowed his eyes and walked his fingers up Dan's thigh and poked his zipper.

Dan closed his eyes and let his body relax in the seat. No one could see them. The couple in the back were kissing now, far too engrossed in each other to care. The man closer to the front stared straight ahead, completely oblivious to everything happening behind him.

Dan nodded and sighed. He could feel Phil shift his body closer. Dan pulled his coat over his lap and let Phil touch him. He hissed at the contact, still a bit sensitive from his incredible orgasm at home.

Phil pressed his cheek to Dan's. Anyone looking on would have assumed that they were whispering, probably commenting on the filmography or something. In fact, Phil was telling Dan that he felt like heaven under his fingertips.

"God, I wanna mark you. I wanna to bite you and leave the shape of my mouth all over your-"

"Fuck." Dan hissed back. He was so unbelievably sensitive. His eyes widened and drooped immediately. Phil's hand felt so good. He licked his lips and parted them, sighing with a shaky breath.

"More, please." Dan squirmed under the coat as Phil rolled his thumb over the smooth skin of his base.

"More?" Phil raised his brows.

" _More_."

Phil dipped his fingers even lower, grazing the smooth, soft skin of his balls. He watched as Dan melted into his seat.

From behind, it looked like Phil was now alone.

He kept his eyes on the screen as he pet Dan under the coat. Phil grinned, feeling him buck upward with little, jerky movements. A sideways glance revealed that Dan was deep in pleasure. He hissed quietly as he felt Phil's hand wrap around his smooth length. One by one, he could feel his boyfriend's fingers gripping him. He exhaled with a shaky breath.

The film may as well have been in Japanese without subtitles; Dan was so far away, completely blissed out at Phil's skilled hand. Phil moved slowly and deliberately, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible under the circumstances.

The feel of his soft, velvety skin had Phil hard in his pants again. He didn't think that it was possible to be more attracted to his boyfriend.

He was wrong.

Dan clamped his lips together so as not to give sound to the way that Phil was making him feel. If he were at home, he would be screaming his name, and chanting it into the tender flesh of his neck.

Phil paused for a moment, taking the time to return to Dan's smooth, hairless groin. He brushed it with his fingertips, causing Dan's skin to erupt in goosebumps. Phil adjusted himself and returned to cup Dan's long, thick length.

The black coat across Dan's lap moved up and down, nearly sliding off his lap altogether. Phil wished that it would just so he could see the pretty shape of him. Although Phil had long since memorized his boyfriend's every line, curve, mound, and taste, he desperately needed to see him now.

Phil tried to be subtle as he surveyed the theater with Dan's cock still in his hand. He reclined and sighed with relief.

"Dan," Phil whispered, "I am so hard right now; it hurts."

Dan's eyes widened at that. His mouth fell agape, and he wondered of if he could get away with sitting between Phil's legs. The thought of sucking him, in public, sent him tumbling toward his second climax of the afternoon.

Phil's eyelids fluttered as he felt Dan jerk his hips and spill hot come over his knuckles. He would never,  _ever_  tire of this. Dan had his eyes screwed tightly shut, and his mouth sucked in air as if he had none at all.

Phil held on to him as he pulled a wad of napkins out of his cupholder. He lifted the corner of Dan's coat and cleaned up the mess, including that on his own hand.

Dan was useless. He lay back as far as possible, desperately trying to regulate his breathing. Two intense orgasms in less than an hour was a bit much for twenty-six-year-old Dan. He couldn't even be bothered to put his slowly-softening cock away or zip up his own fly.

All Dan could do was think about how he wanted to make Phil feel good. He looked to his left to see Phil trying to apply pressure to himself in a weak attempt to reduce his painful erection. Dan fumbled around under the coat now, tucking himself in and zipping up so that he could slide the coat over to cover Phil.

Dan slid to the floor and got down on his knees between Phil's feet. He pulled the coat over his head, but not before grinning and batting his long, dark lashes at Phil. The last thing that he saw before he went to work under the coat, was Phil rolling his eyes with anticipation.

The floor was hard and cold, but Dan didn't mind. He could do anything for a few minutes, especially if it meant pleasuring Phil. Going down on his boyfriend was something that he could do again and again. He loved everything about giving him oral sex. The added thrill of public sex was enough to make him salivate.

Once he got ahold of Phil's cock, he kissed the sensitive tip and licked it. He could taste his last orgasm, the one that rocked him just fifty minutes ago in their bed. He was certain that Phil was not going to last long; he was rock hard and throbbing inside of cheeks already. If shaving Dan and feeling his bare skin had Phil this worked up, Dan wanted to do it more.

He plunged down on Phil's cock, taking almost the whole thing in his throat. He was skilled at this, having taken him so many times over the years. It was something that required actual skill, and Dan had perfected it.

Within minutes, Phil was fighting to keep his hips down. Dan's hot, wet mouth felt so fucking good. He knew exactly how to suck him, alternating between strong, rhythmic pulls and sloppy, frantic tugs. He swirled his powerful tongue around his plump tip and felt a rush of warm liquid fill his mouth.

Dan gulped, taking every last drop that Phil had to give. He felt Phil's thigh muscles relax and soften.

Phil held the coat over his lap while Dan pulled out from underneath and crawled back into his seat. He winked at his boyfriend, who looked like he had just run a marathon.

At a glance, it was clear than no one was paying any attention to the two men. They had successfully gotten away with public sex, and it felt damn good. It had been a long time,  _too_  long.

Phil passed the drink that they were sharing to Dan, who most certainly needed something cool on his throat. Dan thanked him by patting his knee.

They spent the rest of the film trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and Dan gave up after a while, choosing instead to fantasize about what Phil said that he wanted to do to him once they got home.

 


End file.
